


A drug like her you just can't quit

by jessicaannsavage



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicaannsavage/pseuds/jessicaannsavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock/F!Sole Survivor sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A drug like her you just can't quit

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever written, and for some reason i decided to make it excessively long. sorry, y'all. also, i still suck at summaries.

The vapors spill out of his mouth, the tendrils climbing up in front of his eyes and clouding his sense. The drug hits like a wave licking the shore. Gentle and lapping, before pouring in all at once and washing over him. Suddenly everything blurs, and he closes his onyx eyes with a sigh and a smirk. There’s a tune buzzing in his ears, the soft voice carrying from the bathroom, melting him like no chem ever has. The song fades with a drawn out groan that sends a shiver down his spine, and he cracks an eye and peeks through the open door.

Steam clings to the cracked mirror on the wall. Both arms hang over the edge of the chipped and faded ceramic tub, a cigarette between her fingers. One leg dangles over, and her head hangs back, smoke slipping between her lips. Despite the split and crusted blood, they’re the most beautiful lips he’s ever seen. They twist into a smirk, and he notices that her hooded eyes are staring straight at him. He can’t look away, studying the curve of her leg and following the smooth skin until it disappears into the murky water. His tongue glides over his weathered lips, and he suddenly decides he’s in need of a hot bath.

Slowly he rises from the chair as he pulls his hat off and drops it into the seat he’s abandoned. Her smoky eyes never leave his as he crosses the floor, heart hammering in his chest. Maybe it’s the chems, or maybe he’s taking his sweet time on purpose. She tilts her chin up as he closes the distance, her eyes flitting to his hands as his fingers close around his coat. It’s her turn to lick her lips, and her hungry gaze burns into him. The coat falls to the floor as her hand comes to her neck, fingers sliding down her slick skin and coming to a rest along her collarbone and tracing circles there.

He’s suddenly hyper aware of every movement he makes as each finger pushes a button through, hyper aware that her eyes now linger on the skin that peeks out from his off white shirt. But the corner of her lips turn just the slightest bit, and he decides he wants her more than he fears rejection. The last button releases and he lets the fabric slide off of his shoulders. It’s hard to breathe under her gaze, and she takes in the sight of his ruined body. Every scar, scab, and radiation burn laid out for her to see in the harsh lighting. His fingers tremble as they come to rest on his belt buckle, but he finds he can’t bring himself to pull the leather free. 

 

The curl of her lips deepens as she takes him in, and he swears she tugs her bottom lip between her teeth. He releases a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and tugs on the leather of his belt with a smirk. The shaking doesn’t stop, but he pushes through the nerves, aching to settle between those thick thighs and taste her lips. His pants fall to the floor, the metal clanging against what’s left of the tile, and an appreciative groan escapes her lips. His breath hitches and his skin burns, and he decides he’ll do anything to hear that sound again. He stands there, burning for more than a few reasons, chest rising and falling rapidly.

“You just gonna stand there and look pretty for me, Hancock?” she purrs with a smirk and a wink, her tone making his cock jump. She trails her fingers down her chest, stopping to brush over a pert nipple before pinching it.

“Thought I’d put on a show for you.” he chuckles, taking himself in his hand, stroking himself slowly. She hums in appreciation, her hand slipping beneath the water and between her legs.

The show doesn’t last long; tiny sighs come from her as she plays with herself, the water blocking his view, and he can hardly stand it.

It’s almost overwhelming, the scalding water crashing against his skin, the feel of her hands, one on his chest, the other snaking over his shoulder to pull him closer. Every fiber of him is alive and singing, and he can’t hear anything over the thumping in his chest. When his rough hands cup her porcelain face her eyes flutter closed. Her quivering sigh tugs at the seams that threaten to unravel. He wants her, needs her, the desire burning in the pit of his stomach clawing through his gut. His fingers dance across her skin and down her neck, causing her to shiver. Bare hips press against hers, and she arches into him. Into the water his hands fall, following the curve of her body to her hips and pulling her heat close to him. With a quivering breath he dips his head, lips lingering above her skin.

His name falls from her parted lips as her hands slide down his back. Not Hancock, but John. The sound of his name coming from her in a breathy moan, soaked with lust and want, makes him groan. Her hands find his face and pull his lips to hers, kisses tender and longing and pulling sighs from him. Thumbs sweep across his ragged cheeks, the sweetest touch he’s ever felt. He melts into her, savoring every touch, every kiss, every quivering breath and broken moan. Slipping lower down her stomach he finds her soft curls, sliding his fingers up and down her.

There it is again; his name. His forehead rests against her shoulder, her cheek pressed against his temple, and when he slips between her folds her gentle gasp makes him moan her name into her slick skin. Slowly she draws her fingers down his spine and around his hip. She’s slow and deliberate, torturing him, or maybe that’s the Jet. Her fingers grip his length, and he sucks in a breath and bucks into her hand, sending water splashing over the edge. With a groan he shuts his eyes and rubs her in circles, delighting in the sounds he earns.

She strokes him, from tip to base, fingers light and near agonizing. Everything about her is maddening, intoxicating. There’s a twist in her wrist, swears coming from him in jagged breaths. She nips along his shoulder, placing a kiss after each, driving him closer and closer to the edge.

“Damn it, Ronnie.” he growls when she stops her movements and gives him a squeeze.

He wants her, badly. Has to have her, and not in the tub. The water is sloshing around them with their movements, spilling over the porcelain and onto the floor.

With a groan he sits back up, and she whines as he pulls his fingers away from her. She understands quickly enough though, and as he pulls himself from the bath she follows, taking his hand as he helps her over the edge. He’s more than content to take her here, on the bathroom sink, or even in the hall, but she’s content to take her time. She captures him in a kiss, stopping him in his tracks. Arms snaking around her and pulling her close, his hands wander down further. There’s a giggle as he grabs her ass, nearly pulling her off of the floor, but she returns the favor and it’s his turn to chuckle.

He pulls away, turning his attention to her neck. He kisses, sucks, and nips at her skin, testing, trying to find what she likes most, leaving reddening evidence in his wake. When he captures a nipple between his teeth she keens, and his cock throbs against her skin. He nips and sucks, and her hands roam frantically over his skin. Suddenly they’re stumbling backward, her back smacking against the wall. He sees his opportunity and drops to his knees, pulling her leg over his shoulder.

“John.”

Her voice is so heavy, her eyes hooded as she stares at him, bottom lip between her teeth. He kisses along her thigh and drags his nails down her sides, and her head thumps against the wall. Both of her hands come to rest on him as he kisses along her slit, darting his tongue out to tease her. She's glistening and tastes like heaven. As much as he wants to devour her, he continues to tease her, kissing and licking along her until she’s panting and begging. Her hands have moved back to her breasts, pinching and rolling them, her chest heaving with each breath.

“How bad do you want it?” he whispers, rubbing his cheek against her thigh.

“Fuck, please John, please.”

The please that rolls off her tongue consumes him, and he can’t take it. The gasp that leaves her when he darts his tongue in and flicks her nub ignites his core. He licks in broad sweeps, paying attention to the throbbing nub every time he comes to it. Her legs are shaking as he sucks on her clit, fingers pumping in and out of her. He’s not sure how much longer she’ll be able to stand, but he’s willing to test it. Sucking hard on her he hums and curls his fingers inside of her, making her hips buck her head roll to the side.

“Oh fuck yes, right there, baby. Harder.”

The way she rocks her hips, her nails raking across his skin, he’s sure she’s close. He needs her to come, is willing to beg just to see it, to hear it, but she drags him up from between her legs and claims his mouth in a steamy kiss that leaves him breathless.

Before he realizes what’s happening she’s turning them, slamming him against the wall. He can’t help the groan that escapes when her lips dance across his skin and her hands explore his body, nor can he fight the growl the rumbles in his chest when she grips him. With a smirk she takes his slick fingers in his mouth and licks them clean, eyes gleaming as she does. She kisses her way down until she’s on her knees, and he watches as her hungry eyes take him in, hands sliding down his thighs.

Wet lips press against the underside of his cock, the pleasure zipping up his spine. The flat of her tongue slides up to the tip, swirling around it before taking it into her mouth. It’s a struggle to keep his eyes open, but he can’t miss this. Wouldn’t dream of it.  The most beautiful woman he’s ever laid eyes on, eager to be on her knees and have him in her mouth. His cock disappears down her throat and he growls her name.

“Fuck, Ronnie. _Fuck_ , I love you."

One hand grasps his length as her head bobs up and down, alternating speeds, and he swears his visions going white. She moans around him with those grey eyes staring into his, pushing him closer to the edge. She pauses, stroking his length while she flicks her tongue over that tender spot, just beneath the head. Her lips slip down until they’re at the base, his cock deep in her throat, and he just can’t take it.

“Christ. I wanna fuck you. _Now_.”

Slowly she pulls him out of her mouth with a pop, and he groans, pulling her up by her arm. They crash into the room, her hands on his face, his on her waist, pushing and pulling and ravenous. He shoves her onto the bed with a smirk, capturing her hands and pinning them above her head as he climbs over her, pressing kisses against her body until he reaches her lips.

His knee is pressed against her, and she rocks into it, moaning into his kiss. He pulls away, watching her writhe in desperation, taking in her body- all the peaks and valleys of perfect peach skin. His fingers trace over old scars and new, and he can’t help the grin that stretches across his face. She must notice the change in pace, her eyes regarding him with curiosity.

“What is it?”

“Admiring the view.”

At this she laughs, throwing her head back and baring her neck. He latches on to it, nipping at the sensitive skin along her jaw.

“God damn, Ronnie. You are beautiful.”

“Damn it, John,” she groans, and he chuckles with delight, “I thought you wanted to fuck me. _‘Now’_?”

“Changed my mind. I want to watch you.” He leans in with a smirk, and when she lunges for a kiss he rears back.

“Watch me what?” she asks pointedly, and he grins.

“I want to watch you play with yourself.”

For a moment he’s glad his skin left long ago, or she’d see right through him. But she doesn’t and he could swear she’s the one blushing. He leans forward, breath tickling her ear as he whispers.

“And beg, love. _Beg_ for it.”

With that he releases her hands, lets his hands roam down her sides and along her thighs. Her hands follow his, stopping at her slit and trailing a finger down and back up.

“You want me to play with myself? Watch as I beg and ache for your cock?” she asks with a smirk. He licks his lips and nods as her fingers slip between her slick folds. The throbbing is almost unbearable, but he waits, waits until her moans turn into pleading gasps before he takes himself in his hands and strokes slowly.

“John,” she starts, and his blood is boiling, “Please fuck me. Pin me down and fuck me senseless. Please. I’ll do anything. Anything if you’ll just fuck me.”

Her brow knits and she chews on her lip, and he knows she’s doing her best to look pitiful and play the part. The circles she’s rubbing grow tighter, quicker, keeping pace with the false pleas that fall from her lips, but he couldn’t possibly let her come yet. Not when she’s keeping up this facade. He knows her better than that. She’s not a pitiful woman, but a vicious one.

“Easy now, sunshine. Why don’t you slow down, take your time?.”

The glare she shoots him is playful, but she obeys, sliding her fingers lower to dip into her cunt and bringing them to her lips. He groans as he watches her lick them clean.

“Good girl.” he breathes, rubbing the tip of his cock with his thumb and shuddering.

He could get use to this. A powerful woman with nothing to fear, squirming and begging under his gaze, doing exactly what he asks.

“I like seeing you like this. Hungry for me,” he smirks, thrusting into his hand slowly, “begging for my cock.”

Her voice is ragged, and now he knows the act is over, and the begging is genuine.

“Goddamn it John. Just fuck me already. I want you so fucking bad, it _hurts_. I want you, I need you, and I can’t fucking stand it.”

“That’s a good girl,” He chuckles as he crawls over her, delighted that he’s won. He snatches her hand and sucks her fingers clean, before leaning in for a kiss.

Those porcelain legs wrap around his waist and anchor him against her, right where he wants to be, right where he belongs. One hand travels to her face, cupping her soft cheek as he kisses her so reverently, so tenderly, pouring his admiration into every movement. He grinds against her, his tip pushing against her clit and making her back arch.

She hums, kissing along his cheek. Taking himself in his hand, he slaps his tip against her clit before lining himself up, other hand slipping under her head and cradling it. He pushes into her, her walls hot and tight around him, and she sucks in a breath, her hands coming to his shoulders and sliding up his neck to his jaw.

He doesn’t dare miss a moment, watching her face as he buries himself to the hilt. A small gasp slips past her lips, but she keeps eye contact with him, the intensity of her gaze making his cock twitch.

“Oh fuck.” she sighs as he rocks himself against her, pushing as deep as he can go. Her eyes flutter shut, and his follow, curling his other arm around around her and pulling her to him.

He breathes every bit of her in, her touch, her voice, like the most incredible drug he’s every had. Hit after hit, moment after moment, there’s no chemical in this crumbling world as powerful as she is. With each roll of his hips they groan, sometimes in unison, other times not, a symphony not even the greats could have composed. Swears punctuate jagged breaths, and he loves the way she makes vulgar words sound so damn pretty.

The pace quickens, her hips rising to meet his with each thrust, their breathing shallow and quick. Pressure builds at the base of his spine, climbing up into the pit of his stomach, and his nails dig into her skin.

“Harder. Oh, _fuck_ , harder John, please.”

He slams into her, hard enough that he's sure the bed frame has put a hole in the wall, and she gasps again, nails raking down his back. There’s a rolling in his stomach that makes his head burn and his arms tremble. He knows he’s close, but he’ll be damned if he lets himself come before she does. He shifts, slipping his hand between them, hitting that sweet spot that makes her sing. If she wasn’t tight before that, she is now, clenching around him and pushing him that much further. Voice ragged and breathless, with an undertone like a tire on gravel, and he lowers his lips to her ear.

“Come for me, Ronnie” he growls, pulling whimpers from her lips, “That’s a good girl. Come for me.”

A string of  whimpers and swears tumble off of her tongue as she clings to him. It makes his shoulders shake, but it’s her cry that carries his name that brings everything shattering around him. Quivering legs lock around him, and he comes with a swear and sinks his teeth into her shoulder. Foreheads touch, and for a moment they stay there, sharing shuddering breaths.

With a contented sigh he rolls off of her and onto the mattress, pulling her to him and burying his face in her hair. His fingers trace designs into her sweat soaked back while hers brush along his jaw, chests rising and falling in time with one another.

“Hey, Hancock.” she whispers, lifting her chin and pressing her lips to neck.

“Yeah, sunshine?”

“I love you too.”


End file.
